


Just not right now

by Lefreakypanda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlnet Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefreakypanda/pseuds/Lefreakypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl did what she does most.. Run away.  After confessing her feelings for Garnet, she scurried off,  hoping to get away from this conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just not right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first steven universe fic.. I hope it's okay! I know pearlnet is something a lot of people don't like, but hohoho I just couldn't help myself. Also, i really couldn't think of a title.. So I just put this one.. Enjoy! Feedback is nice. :)

"Pearl!" She heard from the distance. It was Garnet, and she'd been running after her for some time. This was the third time she warped somewhere to secrete, and her last attempt to run away from Garnet. Why couldn't she just be left alone to wallow in her misery? That's all she wanted, yet here she was, sitting on the same chunk of floating land that she's bolted to before, Garnet advancing. God how embarrassing it was..running away from Garnet after confessing her feelings for her.. _How childish of me!_ She screamed internally, her vision blurring as her eyes watered. But it was too late, she thought, to stop now.

In a sense, Pearl felt loved, in the way that Garnet ran after her every single time she would flee like a coward, and every time, Garnet would alleviate her and assist her in regaining one's composure. A small thud could be heard as Garnet came down on the grass, smooth and effortless as usual, and she took a few small steps before pausing. _Baby steps_ , she mused within. Pearl could sense Garnets gaze upon her back, and she tried so hard to ignore it, and keep her sobbing silent. One hand grasped the fabric of her shirt tightly while the other masked over her mouth, just below her nose, one finger resting on the bridge of her nose, and her thumb flat on her cheek.

"You have to tell me what's wrong!" Garnet exclaimed from the other side of the small chunk of floating land. She said it almost like Steven did when he ran after her once.

"Please.. Just go away.. " She choked out, aiming to keep her emotions somewhere other than her speech. She kept her gaze straight, directed towards the tired sky.

"I can't leave you like this, Pearl.. "

Squealing dimly, pearl shot up, scurrying to find a small distance between her and Garnet. _Since when was she sitting next to me..?!_ They stared at each other for quite some time, allowing the silence to howl freely, occasionally the breeze hushing it for a brief moment here and there, as it caressed the top of the fluffy grass. Thoughts surged within Pearl's mind.  What if Garnet tried to hold her.. And comfort her? She couldn't have that..she couldn't. She paused the silence with a shaking voice. 

"D-don't..  Don't come any closer." She murmured. _I won't let you go if you get closer.._

"Pearl, why can't you just let me help you?" 

"Help me with what, Garnet? Help me with what!? Nothing! I can help myself! " 

she clamored, shooting up. She began to shuffle backwards,  slowly and unknowingly brimming toward the edge of the land chunk, and Garnet needed to do something. Fast. 

"I just want to be alone! Is that so hard to ask!?" she howled, tears rushing down her cheeks. Her face was flushes,  her cheeks a deep shade of blue. Pearl took another step backwards, oblivious of what she was about to do. Garnet wanted to grab her and keep her away from the edge, but she knew that Pearl would only turn around and run if she moved any closer, exactly what Garnet didn't want.. For pearl to just run off the edge that she didn't know she was so close to.

"pearl! Plea- " Garnet reached her arms out, trying to stop her, only to be cut off. 

"I don't.. I don't want you to see me like this, Garnet! I don't want you thinking any less of me-" Garnets breath hitched as Pearl reached the end, the dirt threatening to collapse beneath her feet. Pearl yelped as she stumbled, losing her balance.

"Garnet!" She screamed, as she fell backwards, not reacting quick enough to keep herself on the edge. Her feet lost contact with the ground, and everything went slow as she fell, her eyes clamping shut.  The last thing she saw before falling was Garnet reaching out. Her breath was gone, and she felt like she was suffocating. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, none of her body touching land. Big hands grasped her waist roughly, and yanked her over, out of the air. She landed on something, the grass, she assumed, not moving, trying to regain control of her heartbeat and breath. Eyes still screwed shut, she laid her palm down flat on the grass and bunched it up in her hands, only to find that the grass felt like clothing, and the grass was very warm..almost as if she was on- "Garnet!" She squeaked as she brought her head up, to find that she landed right on top of her. She blushed a deep shade of blue once again, and immediately made to roll off, before noticing that Garnets arm was around her slim waist. _What?! I-oh my goodness-what's going on..?! I think i poofed.. Is this a dream..? Am I dead?!_ She stayed there, simply gazing at Garnet while she let her eyes lay on the pink tinted clouds. 

".. I don't think less of you, Pearl." 

"Garnet-" Her breath hitched as Garnets fingers began to run along her side, slowly dragging them along. A pleasant shiver surged throughout her thin frame, her body whispering for more. Laying her head down, Pearl gazed off into the darkening sky, floating into a state of musing.

"..Thank you, " She heard herself begin. "You know.. For..Um..catching me."

she mumbled awkwardly, curling the hand by her face into a weak fist. 

"I'm just glad you're okay. " she nearly whispered,cooly fixing her shades. The two laid there for some time, listening to the wind waltz with the grass again and again. She liked Pearl. She really did. But it seemed almost disgraceful to have something with her, through future vision she could see many things going on about it..Even Amethyst mentioning how she's already in a relationship- She quickly banned those thoughts out of her mind. She can do what she wants. And that's the end of that thought. She mused, her smile big and content. She let out a long sigh. _It will work. I just know it will. Just not yet._  It was quite peaceful outside. The sky was almost fully submerged into a state of a wondrous darkness, and the air was fresh, and it was the perfect temperature, it collaborating with the soft breeze. 

"is it just me, " Garnets voice ending the silence in good time,  "when i say Steven and Connie would be the cutest couple ever?" And so then the two went on for a long while, even when the sun had fully set, they talked, giggled, and simply kept each other company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it..! If y'all have prompts or anything.. You can comment it, or tell me on my new Tumblr account! @Lefreakypanda


End file.
